


I Love You, Asuna

by againandagain



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cum Eating, Genderbending, Loving Handjob, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: Kirito and Asuna share an intimate moment together after an enemy on Floor 38 turns Asuna into a boy!





	I Love You, Asuna

"Asuna, uh, your voice got so deep, what happened?" I tried to look away from Asuna's newly-masculine features but to no avail. Even with a flat chest he still looked as great as ever. 

We were in a field on Floor 38 and one of the pixie-like monsters threw some very light blue dust in an attack I had never seen in SAO. Asuna immediately collapsed in a fit of comprising moans that made me infinitely grateful that we were just doing some grinding before the boss to the next floor. There was no doubt in my mind that Liz would have had a field day if she saw Asuna like this...

"Man, do you think there's a way we can reverse this?" he asked while fanning his face. A blush had risen to his cheeks that I wasn't entirely sure was just from the heat. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah! Why do you ask?" he replied quizzically. I quickly coughed into my hand and pointed at the clear upturned direction her skirt was pointing. Asuna hadn't even been male for two minutes and already I could see a stain of pre-cum that darkened the middle of his red skirt.

"K-K-KIRITO!!" he tried to push his erection down but to no avail. With a grunt of pain, he looked down at it flabbergasted. He looked at me with a pleading look on his face, "W-Why won't it go down?!" I tried to keep my laugh to myself since she sounded so positively confused as to why her boner wouldn't just become flaccid because she pushed her hands down against it.

Asuna's cock poked out adorably between his skirt and panties and every pulse of his heart made a clear dab of pre-cum to drip out onto the ground. Still, as much as I knew what had to happen next, I was surprised at how there was no internal conflict inside of me to do it.

Asuna was Asuna. So who was I to care what type of equipment he had?

Asuna whimpered against his throbbing erection, which was now clearly not going to no for an answer. "Kirito..." he reached out for me, "Help me please..." My heart throbbed as painfully as her penis did and in that moment I knew I'd do anything for her to reach a satisfyingly sticky end.

"C'mere," I sat down crisscross onto the hard ground and motioned for him to sit in my lap. "Hmpf!" I grunted as a comfortable pleasure spread in my legs as Asuna sat down on me. His beautifully long orange hair hadn't changed and I desperately restrained myself from inhaling his intoxicating scent until he found a satisfying release. "Spread your legs for me, Asuna." I murmured into his ear.

Without so much as a word - most likely from embarrassment - he spread his long shapely legs and leaned back into my chest. My heartbeat threatened to beat out of my body. This felt different from our usual "playtimes". Maybe it was because of how unnaturally submissive he was being? No matter, I still wanted to get this show on the road.

I reached under Asuna's shirt and pulled it up high enough to expose his chest. Girl or boy, Asuna still had some delicious nipples that poked out and begged to be nipped on while he kissed the nape of his neck. No point in just jerking him off robotically if there was no foreplay involved. No, he had to make sure Asuna felt every loving move he made before he came.

"Ngh," Asuna showed the first signs of pleasure and moaned in a low voice as I played with his nipples. Thank god his height hadn't changed after the dust hit him so at least there was some semblance of normality despite the cock happily oozing pre-cum in front of him. 

"I don't even have my breasts anymore..." he said in a dejected voice. 

"Aw, you still have your great ass Asuna!" I tried lighting the mood but only earned a headbutt from the back of Asuna's head. He hissed in anger but I quickly changed tactics from that admittedly bad one. I stopped tweaking his chest for a moment and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry. Yui and I will always love you," I said, resting my head against his back, "No matter who you are." I wasn't sure if that made him feel better but the next thing I knew I heard a sharp sob and Asuna jerked his around and trapped me in a perfect kiss. 

The kiss felt so good. There was no other way to describe it. I truly loved Asuna from the bottom of my heart and another chance to lock lips with him was one I would take with open arms. He pushed his head against mine harder than usual, obviously wanting something more. So, more to him I shall give.

I traced my hand down his smooth body and down to the organ that was causing him all of his trouble. Asuna pulled away in shock as I wrapped my hand around his cock. "Kirito.." he shivered erotically and snugly nuzzled into my neck as I slowly and deliberately jerked him off.

Despite his deepened voice from normal, Asuna's gasps reached an all-new level of sexy as his cock shot out so much pre-cum due to not getting any attention this whole time. If I was being honest, this session would definitely rank number 1 in my mind for a long time. I'd never seen Asuna in such a vulnerable position, totally trusting me with his body. It spread a warm and fuzzy feeling throughout his body and right down to the tips of his feet.

As much as I wanted this moment to last forever, Asuna's breath quickened in a familiar way and he cried out as his thick white cum spurted out all over his KoB uniform and dribbled down my hand. With some slightly large reservations, After making sure Asuna was totally empty, I brought my hand to my mouth and tentatively licked a strand of cum off of it.

"Kirito, don't! That's dirty..." Asuna's adorable face flashed a deep tomato red as he realized what I did. I shrugged in response.

"Well, you always do it for me so I thought I'd return the favor for once. Besides, you taste as great as ever."

Asuna's red face went nuclear and he let loose a tirade of insults before I quickly ceased them by bringing him into another deep kiss. We pulled apart after a few moments and he looked at me with the stars in his eyes.

"Well, if you continue finishing our sessions with a kiss like that, I suppose I'll let you clean up after me every once in a while," he said. I chuckled and we again lost ourselves in another mindblowing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter and e-mail me for commission info and other goodies!  
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA
> 
> simplyunlucky18@yahoo.com


End file.
